


Animal Behavior Observations

by Lavavulture



Series: The Mating Habits of American Wizards [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Referenced Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, Referenced Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: Grindelwald runs some early morning errands while Credence and Graves try to do something other than have sex all around the house.  One of these three is more successful than the other two.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Animal Behavior Observations 动物行为观察](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153862) by [blakjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc)



> Ri-fucking-diculous. It was -15 degrees outside so instead of doing my own early morning errands, I wrote about Grindelwald doing his. His are more diabolical though, I promise. Again, I'm not sure if this will keep going or if I'll move onto something else but this was sure some fun to write.

Credence Barebone was no stranger to waking up sore and still exhausted. However this time every sore muscle in his body made him smile, small and secretive into his pillow, and even though he felt like he could sleep for days, the last thing he wanted to do was close his eyes.

Behind him came a sharp, masculine cough and Credence smiled deeper into his pillow as a strong arm pulled him tighter against a hard chest. Credence could feel his heat warming up again under his skin but he thought he had at least an hour before he’d be incapable of really thinking about how happy he was.

Mr. Graves had claimed him. His mother had always told him that wanting something like that was the surest sign of an unrepentant whore but he thought that it would be worth it if he was Mr. Graves’s whore.

He shifted around until he was facing Mr. Graves on the bed. Mr. Graves was slowly starting to stir and Credence admired him as he moved. He was undoubtedly the most handsome man in the world. Credence wanted to spend every moment for the rest of his life drinking in the sight of his face.

Mr. Graves opened his eyes and stared blearily at Credence before coughing again and muttering, “Fuck.”

It wasn’t quite the warm, soft greeting Credence had hoped for but he would take anything Mr. Graves gave him. Credence dared enough to slip the palms of his hands onto Mr. Graves’s broad chest.

“Hello,” Credence said and even his throat felt sore. He’d used it exhaustively.

Mr. Graves blinked hard and slid his hand over to Credence’s chin, taking it in a firm grip. The heat from his fingers made the small ball of desire resting in Credence’s gut start to uncoil once again.

“Listen to me very carefully,” Mr. Graves said in a stern voice. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“All right,” Credence murmured because any other response was anathema.

“I’m not the man you think I am.” Mr. Graves paused, staring at him intently as if he expected a response but Credence didn’t know what to say so he continued. “The person you’ve been meeting for the past few weeks is not me. He’s a dark wizard named Gellert Grindelwald and he’s been keeping me prisoner in my own home and stealing my face.”

Now it was Credence’s turn to blink. He tried not to fantasize about the things that he wanted because fantasies were lies from the Devil and also they made him feel sad but even if all of the Devil’s fallen angels had helped him plot an elaborate fantasy, he couldn’t have come up with this.

“What?” Credence asked.

“Listen, Credence. I need your help. I know this sounds insane to you but Grindelwald is coming back and he wants you. You’re the child he’s been looking for.” Mr. Graves leaned closer to Credence and the musky smell of him was overwhelming. Credence felt flushed even as he tried to figure out what exactly Mr. Graves was telling him.

“I’m not a child,” Credence said, latching onto the only part of his words that he could parse.

Mr. Graves breathed out. His eyes were so dark and so intense and it was making Credence feel weak. He wanted to loll his head back so that Mr. Graves could lick his way back to the bite on his neck, throbbing with pain and sending pleasure aching down him. He wondered if he really had an hour after all. Certainly he couldn’t seem to actually understand what Mr. Graves was saying. 

“I know,” Mr. Graves said and his tone was the same luscious, demanding way it’d been when he’d pushed Credence’s legs back and rocked into him. Mr. Graves’s hand moved back on Credence’s face shakily until he reached the gland under his ear. “Merlin, I know.”

Credence had a terrible thought. “Do you…want me to go?”

He’d heard some of the fallen submissives who’d attended their previous church talk about the lies dominants would tell to get them to leave their bedrooms. Surely Mr. Graves wasn’t that sort of man but why else would he be saying such strange, impossible things?

“No!” Mr. Graves gripped him harder, so hard that it made Credence relax entirely into his hands, surrendering instinctively. “You wouldn’t make it out of the building the way you are now.”

Mr. Graves pulled him closer, scenting along his bared neck. “You smell too good right now. And who knows what kind of damage you would do if another dominant got their hands on you?”

“Damage?” Credence wanted to pull away, just enough to think, but Mr. Graves wouldn’t let him go and nothing in him could refuse Mr. Graves something he wanted.

Mr. Graves turned his head towards the door and Credence shot up in bed. He didn’t know how he could have missed the destruction around them, even in his pleasant fugue state. There was rubble everywhere, bits of plaster and glass and metal strewn throughout the bedroom and into the hallway. The bed was the only place unaffected.

“You did that, Credence,” Mr. Graves whispered harshly, even as his hands traveled along Credence’s thighs. “You’re the Obscurial. That’s why he wants you and that’s why you have to help me.”

“I’m not—I couldn’t have—I didn’t do that!” Credence stared down at the rubble in shock.

“Have you ever noticed things happening around you when you’re worried or upset?” Mr. Graves rose up higher on the bed and pressed his mouth to Credence’s shoulder. “Or aroused?”

“No!” Credence said sharply because all of those little, horrible things were accidents or coincidences or demons lighting on his doorstep because he hadn’t prayed hard enough. He hadn’t done anything. He hadn’t hurt anybody. He hadn’t killed anybody.

“You’re a very powerful wizard. But you’ve been repressing it for a long time and it’s going to get out unless you learn to control it.” Mr. Graves grabbed his shoulders. “I’ll help you but now you have to help me.”

Credence opened his mouth to continue his protests—he’d wanted to learn magic but he knew that he wasn’t a witch, not really—but his stomach chose that moment to growl angrily. 

Mr. Graves sighed and squeezed his shoulders before moving off the bed. “Come on.”

 

Grindelwald didn’t care much for American cities but as he strolled through the streets of New York, he felt almost kindly towards it. It had given him a powerful weapon in the coming war and he would always remember that. Perhaps after the world was made right, he’d give the city to Credence as a gift for his work. 

Provided the boy learned to control his powers. But even as Grindelwald now felt kindly towards New York City, he felt positively affectionate towards poor, not-Squibby Credence Barebone. He was still a cringing, clinging creature but he was strong and malleable. And a young, pretty omega. He had plenty of years to birth a little army of powerful creatures and Grindelwald would embrace them all as his own.

Of course they wouldn’t actually be his. He had never regretted being a beta during Albus’s sweet, seductive heats but he had nursed some regrets that he would never be able to watch his seed catch in him and produce brilliant children that would be worthy of leading the world he would create.

But now he wondered if he had a solution to that thorny problem as well. Percival Graves was a troublesome man but he was a talented, strong-willed wizard. The children he could sire in Credence would be formidable indeed and perhaps once Albus realized how temporarily misguided he’d been, he would consent to Grindelwald’s newly forming plan.

Grindelwald stopped in front of the Second Salemer church and closed his eyes for a moment in sudden joy at the thought, of watching Albus shake with pleasure as he was filled with the future. Grindelwald felt so kindly towards Credence that he even thought he’d let him watch his mate fuck the second greatest wizard in the world.

“We’re closed,” came a small, impertinent voice in front of him.

Grindelwald opened his eyes to see a pale child staring at him. She pursed her lips suspiciously as he smiled. Grindelwald reached into his pocket and pulled out several small golden coins, all liberated from Graves’s vault.

“I don’t think it’ll be closed to me, Miss. Not for these.” Grindelwald showed her the coins. She came closer and peered at them with a critical gaze that was far too cynical for such a young person.

“Those aren’t real,” she said, accusatory.

“Real as the moon and much more useful. And you can have them all if you show me to your brother’s room. You are Miss Modesty, aren’t you?” Grindelwald waited for her small nod. “Credence has told me all about you.”

“Do you know where he is? Ma is out looking for him,” Modesty said and her defiant demeanor flagged a bit in obvious worry. “He’s not supposed to be out tonight.”

“He’s perfectly safe, dear girl, safe at my house. I’ve just come to collect his things.” Grindelwald was fully prepared to bribe the girl with more of Graves’s money but she apparently didn’t need more convincing.

“All right,” Modesty said and smiled. It was strangely ghastly on her wan face but it reminded him a bit of Ariana’s rare smile. Muggle children were so much less trouble than the adults. They were simple, greedy monsters, unencumbered by delusions of grandeur and ambition. 

Perhaps if Credence was very, very good, he would let him practice his parenting skills on his sister before he had an actually important child to care for.

 

“I don’t understand,” Credence said. The sandwich in his hand drooped slightly as he watched Graves search through the drawers in his office.

“Eat that,” Graves said shortly, not trusting himself to look directly at Credence. “You need the energy. And drink the rest of that water.”

Graves felt foolish as he shifted through his own belongings, searching for the traps he knew Grindelwald had placed in his home and hoping to find something he could use as a weapon. His rut was still manageable at this point but only because he’d temporarily soothed it by feeding Credence. Every instinct in his body was telling him to stop wasting time when he should be tending to his mate, seeing to his needs before he satisfied his wants.

It hurt to be so close to him and not to have him in his arms but Graves knew it would be worse if he sent him out of the room. Then his stupid primitive hindbrain wouldn’t be able to think of anything but of the crowd of dominants who could even now be in his living room, waiting for their opportunity to steal him away. 

“If the other Mr. Graves isn’t you…” Credence hesitated and took a small bite of his sandwich. “How did he capture you?”

Graves slammed his desk drawer shut and looked over the way he so desperately wanted. Credence was a long, thin creature, with dark, unsettling eyes and a striking face under the world’s least flattering haircut. When he came, his pale cheeks would blush just the hint of pink and his round mouth would fall open like a promise.

After looking he couldn’t stop himself from touching and he strode over, taking Credence’s chin in his hand.

“He’d been watching me. He knew I have a weakness for pretty faces. And he was wearing a very pretty one.” Graves tilted Credence’s head to the side so that he could smell along his neck. Grindelwald’s disguise that night he’d brought him home hadn’t been that far off from his actual face, just younger and more vulnerable between a wave of blond hair and a bright flashing smile. Grindelwald had been the epitome of a fantastic one-night stand right up until the point when he’d stolen his wand and hit him with so many different types of binding spells that he wasn’t even sure he could name them all.

“Oh,” Credence murmured. His dark, unsettling eyes were watching Graves from their corners and even though he wasn’t the polished beauty Graves usually sought out, he was so lovely that it made his blood burn.

“Dammit,” Graves said and yanked Credence up into his arms, pulling his legs around his waist as he searched for his mouth. As he lowered them both down onto his desk, his cock twitching furiously at the thought of being back inside that heat, Graves had a brief lucid thought that maybe at the very least Credence would accidentally blow some of the magical traps in the office when he came.

 

“What are you doing here? How dare you invade a house of God!” Mary Lou Barebone was a compelling presence, Grindelwald decided. She was a small woman but she had a way of filling up a room that he could respect. No wonder Credence seemed like such a slight boy even though he was roughly the same size as Graves. How could he help but make himself smaller in her shadow?

“I won’t be a minute. Really, I came mostly for this.” Grindelwald waved the necklace he’d given Credence and grimaced as he came across more of the dreary, ill-fitting clothes in the dresser. After he took care of the truly important tasks he needed to complete this morning, he would take some time to procure Credence some clothes actually fit for a young man. “And of course I came to speak with you.”

“Where is he?” Mary Lou asked and again Grindelwald was impressed by the Muggle fanatic. She was clever, he had to give her that. 

“Oh, safe as houses with me.” Graves shut the last of the dresser drawers and tossed the necklace into his bag before letting it wink itself back into his pocket.

At her side a nervous-looking girl with light red hair gasped but Mary Lou didn’t even blink. Instead she smiled and it was a cold, unflinching sight.

“The Devil and his minions have no power here,” Mary Lou said firmly to the girl, who nodded. Mary Lou raised her chin up to Grindelwald. “I suppose you’ve already ruined the boy.”

Grindelwald shrugged. He was regretting that he hadn’t but he could make it work with Graves. The man was smart and Grindelwald was sure that he would eventually see the logic of his views. If not, Grindelwald was more than capable of using him without his compliance.

“Keep him then,” Mary Lou practically spit out. She was winding up to a speech, Grindelwald could tell. “His wicked blood has shown through, despite all I’ve done to save his wretched soul. Use him like the whore he is and leave him in the streets when you’ve finished. I won’t take him back now.”

Grindelwald held up his hand when it was clear that she was just getting started. Mary Lou opened her mouth and only when no words came out did her confidence falter. She glared at him.

“Your mother is quite the orator,” Grindelwald said, speaking directly to the red-haired girl. Chastity, Grindelwald thought Credence had said she was called. He hadn’t spoken of her as often as the little sister. 

Mary Lou clawed at her throat and Grindelwald wondered if it hurt as much as he hoped it did. He’d been distantly disgusted by her treatment of her children when he’d thought they were all non-magical. But knowing she’d been beating a young wizard for most of his life, raising her filthy Muggle hands to someone who shouldn’t have even had to pass her in the street, made him quietly furious.

This was why he needed to change the world. Muggles were inherently vicious, cruel, and petty. They wept at the sight of shadows and turned their fear into violence against anything soft and vulnerable. As Grindelwald looked at Mary Lou Barebone he imagined the hate on her face was what Ariana had seen before those stupid Muggle boys had attacked her. 

There had been so many nights when he and Albus had clung together after whispering and planning and he’d caught a brief glimpse of the constant, hidden pain dimming Albus’s bright face. He’d felt a similar anger then at the thought that animals so unworthy to even exist in the same world as him had dared to cause such pain.

“Your speeches are rather impressive, I will admit,” Grindelwald said slowly, weaving together the spell in his mind. “You’ll give another one soon, not today or tomorrow, but soon enough, at the top of the stairs at that museum around the block. Say all you’ve always wanted to say. Get every last word out, Ms. Barebone. Let the world hear everything inside of you. And then I want you to walk down the street to the bridge and jump off.”

Chastity squeaked in horror but Mary Lou just nodded, her movements slow. 

Grindelwald smiled and pulled out more of the gold coins in his pockets. He pressed them into Chastity’s hands and then held onto her shaking fingers.

“Keep these. Spend them wisely on your little sister. Keep her safe and healthy until Credence comes back for her. Then you can do whatever you want to do. Join your mother if you wish.”

Chastity trembled hard in his hands and Grindelwald squeezed her soothingly before letting go.

“ _Obliviate_ ,” he said in a gentle voice and left the room as Mary Lou and Chastity began blinking hard. 

As he left, he considered obliviating the little girl but he figured by the tight, glassy way she looked at him as he walked past that she knew how to keep a secret. And she knew when it was important to keep one.

Grindelwald began whistling again as he walked through the door of the church. The morning sun was peeking through the buildings of the city, telling him that it was time to get moving. He had a lot to do today and not a lot of time to do it. 

 

Credence shook so hard that he felt like he would fly apart as he tensed against Mr. Graves. The prick nudging against his sensitive places was growing so big inside of him that he was sure he would break this time, that he would split apart as Mr. Graves knotted him again.

“Yes, oh please, yes,” Credence babbled, clutching him tighter.

Mr. Graves just growled, low and animalistic. He tried to thrust one last time but he was locked in. The brief tugging sensation on tender skin made Credence scream and then he was coming. That bright, uncontrollable feeling rose up in him with the pleasure and as he cried out, he felt it burst from him.

The desk collapsed under them but Mr. Graves pulled him away before he could fall. Mr. Graves ended up sitting on the ground with Credence trapped on his lap, moaning in stunned surprise at the change of angle.

“Credence,” Mr. Graves groaned in his ear. His hands were like iron around his hips and Credence leaned his neck against his mouth, wordlessly pleading for his teeth once again.

Mr. Graves was only too willing to oblige and as Credence felt his teeth sink back into the throbbing mark on his neck, Credence sobbed and came again, spurting weakly between them. Mr. Graves had a stronger orgasm and Credence wrapped his arms tighter around his back at the feel of him filling him too full with his come.

“We need to get out of here,” Mr. Graves muttered but he made no move to leave from his spot on the floor. “I can’t fight him like this and you…fuck, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Credence opened his eyes just enough to see that he’d destroyed two of the big, beautiful bookcases in Mr. Graves’s office and he made a noise that was equal parts horror and pleasure.

“We’ll get help,” Mr. Graves continued, rocking Credence slowly on his lap, sending little shockwaves through his spine as he used his body to milk more of his hot come into him. “I’ll help you, I promise.”

“This is very sweet,” the other Mr. Graves said from the doorway to the office. Behind him was a man who was so impossibly large that Credence could barely believe he was a man. “Destructive but sweet.”

Mr. Graves dug his hands deeper into Credence’s hips and actually tried to pull him off of his lap. Credence shrieked as the sharp, aching tug around Mr. Graves’s knot sent them both into another fierce orgasm. He felt so weak and tired that all he could do was press his forehead to Mr. Graves’s shoulder.

“We’re going on a trip,” the other Mr. Graves—Grindelwald?—said brightly. “Right now.”

And the last thing that Credence saw before a bright light stole away the rest of his addled senses was the large man behind Grindelwald smiling wide, wide enough that Credence could see an extra set of sharp teeth behind his first.

 

“Smells nice,” Bartleby said appreciatively as he picked both Credence and Graves up in his enormous hands.

“They’re not for you,” Grindelwald scolded. He wasn’t quite sure what Bartleby really was, a mixture of a few large, dangerous creatures, but he certainly wasn’t human enough to be looking at Grindelwald’s guests like that. “You’ll put them in the cabin attached to mine and leave them alone. And tell all your little friends that they’re not to be disturbed. Let’s give them another day to cool their blood a bit.”

Bartleby grunted and carried the unconscious men away, still awkwardly joined together.

Grindelwald turned around on the deck of the ship he’d apparated them all on and sucked in a deep breath of fresh sea air. It was tricky to apparate onto a moving boat but he never risked docking it now.

He was growing a little fond of New York but its usefulness had come to an end. He’d gotten what he needed and now it was time to go home. He had so much to do.

“Oh, Albus, you really should see what I got on my trip,” Grindelwald said out into the ocean. Perhaps, if he was very lucky and very clever, he would get to show him soon.

Thankfully Grindelwald had always been very lucky and very, very clever.


End file.
